This training program, now in its tenth year, is designed to meet the national goal of increasing the number of fully trained research psychiatrists conducting clinical and translational patient-oriented research in mental health. In order to be effective independent investigators, psychiatric physician scientists must be fully trained in both clinical neuroscience and modern clinical research methodologies. The ever increasing complexity of the science and clinical research methods requires that individuals receive specialized training in order to take full advantage of the rapid advances occurring in the field. This program will utilize a curriculum designed to give the trainee mastery of the fundamentals of basic molecular and cellular neurobiology, neuropharmacology, neuroimaging, psychiatric genetics and the ethical conduct of psychiatric research in human subjects. Trainees will benefit from individualized mentorship by members of a large and multidisciplinary group of research faculty within the Department of Psychiatry. The rich training environment is supported by 7 separate nationally funded research programs within the Department of Psychiatry, including: 1) a Schizophrenia Research Center, 2) The National Center for the Neurobiologic Study of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, 3) two Alcohol Research Centers, 4) a Neuroimaging Program that includes PET, SPECT, fMRI and MRS, 5) a Neuroimaging Program that includes PET, SPECT, fMRI and MRS, 6) a Psychotherapy Development Research Center, and 7) a Program in Psychiatric Genetics. Trainees will conduct their research studies in specialized inpatient and outpatient research facilities and clinics, and the resources from other basic science programs within the Department and Medical School will also be utilized. For the past thirty years, the Research Faculty in the Department have had an outstanding track record of training nationally and internationally prominent researchers in psychiatry. The renewal of this application for stipend support for 5 trainees each year will allow this program to continue to contribute towards the national goal of increasing the number of fully trained, clinical and translational patient-oriented research psychiatrists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]